This invention relates to a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus and more particularly to an apparatus for changeover between tape-drive modes such as stop, recording/reproducing, fast-feed, rewind and the like for a cassette-contained magnetic tape, wherein mode changeover is performed by manual push-button operation which requires only a very small operating force.
In one prior art mode changeover apparatus, a support carrying a magnetic head and a pinch roller is moved into and out of contact with a cassette directly by the force of depressing push-buttons, accompanied by a loud mechanical noise, at the time of mode changeover. Another prior art apparatus, which represents an improvement over the previous apparatus, utilizes electrical push-button switches for mode changeover. The latter, however, is costly because of the use of a large-sized electromagnetic plunger, produces a large striking noise and consumes a large amount of electric power, and consequently does not lend itself to a small-sized magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus which uses batteries as the power source.